Destroying a Samsung Company
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: How do you think Lissana and Lucy will spend New Years Eve? Well, of course destroying a Samsung company! Why you ask! To avenge every Samsung hater, and because sometimes Samsung phones are just pain in the ass... Humor R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah, I'm a horrible author, it's been a while since I updated… But I have my very own personal reasons! Well this one-shot was done by me and Samrit, she's one awesome friend and I like her like a sister too. I hope you like this it may not be very good cause it's been a while since I wrote anything and I didn't know how to write like I used to do XD Well enough talking, read and enjoy!**

It was another normal day in Fiore. Lucy was currently sitting alone in her house texting her best friend Lissana. There was nothing to do that day, everyone was out because that day was New Years Eve and the only two left was Lucy and Lissana.

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_I am hungry! D: _

_2:52 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_Then eat something XD_

_2:53 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_I have nothing to eat.. DX_

_2:54 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_Then call the pizza delivery guy XD_

_2:55 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_I hate pizza XD_

_2:56 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_How could you hate pizza? O.O_

_2:57 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_I don't know XD I just do! Good thing Cana can't read these messages or else she would've killed me, she loves pizza XD_

_2:58 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_We're not gonna see her until Wednesday XD _

_2:59 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_Really? XD I thought we're not gonna see her until next week.. XD _

_3:00 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_Uh… Dunno XD_

_3:01 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_We know nothing, do we? XD_

_3:02 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_Yep.. Nothing… I am ti lazy to scroll up XD_

_3:03 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_Don't you mean to*? XD_

_3:04 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_UGH! Why does my phone turn to into ti?! _

_3:05 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_Lol XD My phone turns okay into olkaue XD_

_3:06 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_Lol XD_

_3:07 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_So… Our phones totally hate us XD_

_3:08 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_They work for the council XD_

_3:09 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_You have Samsung?_

_3:10 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_Yup XD_

_3:11 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_Me too! No wonder we suffer with our phones! XD Samsung hates us! XD_

_3:12 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_Yes XD Samsung works for the council! We finally found it out! XD_

_3:13 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_We shall destroy Samsung companies! XD_

_3:14 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_Wait.. O.O Won't they punish us?_

_3:15 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_Screw that! We shall destroy them! HAZA! XD_

_3:16 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_Lol, okay XD_

_3:17 PM_

_From Lucy to: Lissana_

_Then meet me at the guild!_

_3:18 PM_

_From Lissana to: Lucy_

_Okay!_

_3:19 PM_

After a while, Lucy and Lissana met at the guild doors. Both ready to destroy the Samsung company who works for the council.

"Okay, so… You have your bat?" Lucy asked Lissana who was standing beside her.

"Ready when you are." Lissana replied as she smirked at Lucy and Lucy smirked back.

As they started walking Lucy suddenly stopped and asked, "Where do you think is the company?"

Lissana gave Lucy an innocent smile as she said, "I actually don't know."

"Fine.. Uuumm, let's go… This way!" Lucy said as she pointed towards a random direction and started walking with it.

"Wait!" Lissana yelled as she followed Lucy, "Are you sure this is the right way?"

Lucy stopped as she gave it a thought, "I don't know, what do you think?"

"Let's give it a try." Lissana said as she shrugged.

"Okay, but if we got lost don't blame me."

"Okay. I blame Gray!" Lissana giggled.

Lucy gave Lissana a puzzled look but then shrugged it off and kept on walking.

"Now let's go my fellow friend!" Lucy stated as she walked in a random direction, "We shall avenge every person who hates Samsung!" She continued.

"Wohoo!" Lissana gave a little cheer.

"Now… Which way was it?"

"I think it was…. That way." Lissana pointed at a random direction.

"Let's go!" Lucy said as she walked in the direction Lissana gave, "SAMSUNG HERE WE COME!" She yelled.

"Yay~"

"Now, when we reach the company what are we going to do?" Lucy asked.

"Storm in and destroy everything that is in the way." Lissana exclaimed.

"I like the way you think Lissana.." Lucy said as she smiled creeply, "Now let's gooooo!"

"Eh?" Lissana gave Lucy a weird look then she shrugged it and continued walking.

"So, how long do you think it will take us to reach the company?"

"Um… To find food during the way and not knowing directions, I say… Forever?"

"I don't think so.." Lucy said as she pointed at a huge building, "We reached it! Let's go in!" She said excitedly.

"Eh? When? Where? How?" Lissana asked as she looked back and forth between the building and the way they came.

"Uuuuh… Now..?"

"Where? How?"

"To the company…?"

"How?"

"On our legs..? Now let's goo!" Lucy said as she pointed at the huge building again.

"Okay…?" Lissana followed Lucy still confused while dragging the baseball bat behind her.

"Let's smash in, okay?" Lucy asked as she looked at Lissana.

"At three… One…. Two… Three!" Lissana said as she started running towards the building.

"SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy yelled as she followed Lissana and crashed the door, "EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK ON THE GROUND! GET THE FUCK ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!" She continued on yelling.

"WE HAVE SPOONS, NOKIA PHONES, AND BASEBALL BATS!" Lissana yelled as she pointed at the baseball bats and nothing in particular.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHERE'S THE MANAGER? We would like to have a word with him." Lucy said as she smirked evilly.

"Uhm… Lucy?"

"Yeah?" Lucy said as she looked back at Lissana.

"Nobody is here… The building's empty…"

Lucy looked around and then said, "Damn it! Okay… Let's break stuff!" She continued.

"Okay." Lissana said as she destroyed the nearest table in reach.

"Muahahahahah! That outta teach the manager how to do a normal phone!" Lucy said as she broke the desk.

"And not to work with the council!" Lissana continued as she threw a chair against the wall.

"And it should work without 3G or wi-fi." Lucy said as she broke the glass door with a chair.

"And should cost nothing" Lissana exclaimed as she broke a shelf.

"And to type normally!" Lucy smashed a desk with her bat.

"And not to autocorrect in a weird way!" Lissana said as she made a hole in the wall.

"And not to stop working when I'm talking on it!" Lucy said as she threw a chair out of the hole.

"And should stop being so slow!" Lissana crashed a window.

Then, Lucy threw a computer out of the broken window as she said, "And not to freeze while having a group conversation on it!"

"And not to shut down when I'm doing something important!" Lissana continued as she crashed a coffee machine.

"AND NOT TO RESTART ON ITS OWN WHEN I'M USING IT!"

"And not to… Not to…Uh.. Not to be stupid sometimes!" Lissana said as she continued breaking random stuff.

"What she said!" Then Lucy stopped and looked at Lissana, "Now, we go to the managers room?" She smiled creeply at Lissana.

"Yep, why not?" She said as she walked towards the manager's door and broke it open.

"Is the manager here?"

"Is he hiding from us?" Lissana asked as she looked around.

"I don't know.. Let's see under the desk." Lucy said as she ran towards the desk.

Lissana followed Lucy and asked, "Is he there?"

"No… We're alone… Now.. Let's smash stuff!" Lucy said as she smashed the computer.

"Yeah!" Lissana cheered as she swinged the bat at normal objects.

"Wohooo!" Lucy kicked the desk to the ground, "HA!" She said as she gave a victory dance.

Lissana smashed the window as she looked at Lucy and said, "Let's destroy this place Fairytail style!"

"Okay!" Lucy said as she threw a small table out of the broken window.

"You're in for a boom?" Lissana broke a big hole in the wall.

"Yes! But how..?"

"Hmmm… You have a bomb or something?" Lissana broke a pillar.

"Hmmmm… I have dynamite?" Lucy broke the T.V.

"That works." Lissana told Lucy as she threw a shelf on the ground.

"Then…" Lucy started as she got out the dynamite, "Let's do it!"

"Okay, but wait until we're out when you let it explode."

"Okay," Lucy placed the dynamite on the wall, "Let's run!" Then she started running.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Lissana yelled as she followed Lucy.

Lucy started on running faster, "LET'S GO! THE EXPLOSION WILL GO IN 3….2….1….."

Lissana and Lucy ran faster as they jumped out side and the explosion happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" They yelled in sync.

"Did we destroy it completely?" Lissana panted.

Lucy looked at the building, they where both covered in dirt from the explosion, "Yeah… Yeah we did."

"WOHOOO!" Lissana yelled as she started jumping up and down.

"Mission accomplished! High five!" Lucy said as she high fived Lissana.

And that is how Lissana and Lucy celebrated New Years Eve.. Pretty much crazy but they avenged every Samsung hater… The end… Or is it?

**Well, yes I know it may not be so good cause it's been a while since I wrote something XD But.. Meh! At least I wrote you something people! Again I want to thank my best friend if not even my sister Samrit who helped me with this, she role played Lissana. For people who don't know her, check her stories she is the true meaning of awesome! Well, hope you liked it~ AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**

**PEACE I'M OUT! (^0^)v**

**Ja Ne~**


	2. READ!

**Hellow guys~ :3 Miss me? :3 I know you did XD Lol XD Anyways... I came here to tell you that the sequel for this story has been published! YAY XD It's called 'Running Back Home' just go to my profile and check it out~ **

**But if you're too lazy to do so, here's the link:**

** www. fanfiction s/ 8971304 /1/ Running - Back - Home**

**NO SPACES!**

**READ, REVIEW, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY... ENJOY! AND REVIEW XD**


End file.
